Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, hereinafter called sorter, used for sorting or collation of sheet-shaped members such as copy sheets, transfer sheets or recording sheets (hereinafter called "sheets") discharged from an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printing press or other recording equipment, and to an image forming apparatus equipped with such sheet sorter.